Dragonball GT 10: Addition
by rylansato
Summary: The newest couples among the Z fighters have settled down and started their families.
1. Scatter and Bra

Dragonball GT: Addition

Scatter and Bra

Bra reached out for the nightstand to put down 'Peter Pan' book, and tenderly began caressing the peacefully sleeping forms of her children Kitsune and Kakarot, bathed in the ginger illumination of the only lamp that was lit in the room. The twins were perfect replicas of their father, except for the ocean blue color of their eyes, the only phenotype that they took after her side of the family.

She looked with a glint of pride in her eyes at Kakarot who was softly snoring against the pillow beside her, the four year old cub had wanted to prove to her tonight that he was a full-fledged man by succeeding to stay up until the time that she was done with today's bedtime story, but in the end he couldn't put that much of a fight against the fog of slumber that easily engulfed his little mind. She sighed; personality-wise Kitsune was a clone of her father; stoic, independent, stubborn and pride- saturated; unlike her brother he refused to fully live out his childhood and always wanted to prove to the others, especially to his grandfather Vegeta whom he looked up and adored so much that he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Ice cream, cotton candy..." Kitsune mumbled in her sleep against Bra's enlarged stomach and licked the silk fabric of her robe, their grandparents Chichi and Bulma had taken them today to the amusement park and bought them a lot of candy, she combed her fingers through her soft blue hair lovingly; it was her luck that Saiyans were immune to dental caries and diabetes or she and her mother-in-law will be adamant on cutting out all the sugary treats from their diet.

She placed her palm against her tummy and sensed the rapidly growing Ki of her unborn daughter. Kitsune had been excited about the news and volunteered in helping her with picking up a name for her sister, well her suggestions were always swinging between female cartoon characters and her favorite snacks, Kakarot on the other hand had been disappointed, because he wanted a little brother that he could train and turn into super Saiyan, just like what he had heard his grandpa Vegeta did with his father.

Their father...She cast a glance at the clock on the wall, 10:05 pm. She was afraid if she closed her eyes now, morning will be what greets her when she opens them again.

Scatter stepped into his house like a cautious thief in the night, being careful not to wake his must-be sleeping family, even after seven years of marriage his mind couldn't believe the heaven that he had been granted; Kitsune, Kakarot, his unborn daughter...and Bra. She was his life artery, the only entity that made him content and whole.

He sighed protesting; it wasn't fair that their anniversary this year was in the middle of the week; they'll have to hit the pillows early so she could wake up tomorrow with the sun rise to prepare their breakfast and ready the kids for school. He smiled proudly despite of himself; Bra was a great mother and wife, she even went as far as to quit her work at Capsule Corp. after giving birth to the pint-sized so all of her time will be devoted for them.

He smiled slyly and closed his eyes as he took off his trench-coat and undid his tie, and began surveying for his mate's Ki. He climbed upstairs to the designated room, and smiled warmly and leant against the doorframe to further observe the beautiful scene that greeted him, they were all asleep on Kakarot's bed everyone holding onto the other. He tiptoed toward them and gently carried Kitsune to her bed, it then took some patience from him to untangle Kakarot's paw from its clutch on his wife's arm, he froze dead on his tracks as the kid's azure eyes fluttered open, Scatter frowned; Kakarot was a light sleeper, another trait from the Saiyan prince that didn't lose its way.

"Mom's been waiting for you?" Kakarot whispered sternly, giving him an intent look before he dove beneath the covers "Don't sleep before you talk to her."

Scatter blinked and turned towards his wife, he scooped her up gently in his arms and carried her to their room. He laid her on their bed and smirked impishly as he decided to use her trade mark way of waking him up every morning, showering her neck with butterfly kisses. Bra giggled lightly in response after a moment and moaned before she smiled and opened her eyes for him.

"Hey." She greeted groggily, as she stretched out and rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Happy anniversary darling." Scatter placed a purple pouch in her hand and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Bra smiled unsurely at him and loosened the knot around the pouch's neck, her mouth parted as she lifted the present that shone dazzlingly in the silver light of the stars, it was a black choker and in the middle of it dangled a garnet that was set in gold.

"It's beautiful Scatter." She commented with fascination "Where did you find it?"

"I was sparring some months ago with Gohan and Krillin in the far desert, and spotted it between the debris of a mountain that had been blown due to me dodging one of Krillin's blasts." Scatter answered as he began running his fingers through her silky tresses "I then took it to a jeweler to inspect it and he told me that the gemstone was a garnet."

"Maybe Krillin should've kept it for 18." Bra proclaimed as she brushed her thumb against the soft surface of the jewel "It was his blast that unveiled the gemstone."

"18 isn't one to care that much about jewelry. Besides, I bet she would've preferred it adorning your neck. You have no idea how much she respects you, especially after you've chosen family over work."

"So that explains it." Bra laughed "She was reprimanding Marron the other day that she had to follow my example and quit her work to pay more attention to Gotenks, I was a little embarrassed." Gotenks the four years old son of her brother and Marron was a mini version of the fusion between Trunks and Goten with the same troublesome attitude, except his hair was entirely lavender and had the lapis lazuli color of 18's eyes.

Scatter looked at her uncertain for a while then smiled as he stroked her cheek "You should get some sleep."

"I can take a nap after you all go tomorrow." Bra retorted as she began unbuttoning his shirt and stroke the muscular skin behind it.

Scatter moaned and captured her lips and began undoing the tie that secured her robe, he tilted back her head making the kiss deeper and domineering, he held her both wrists in his hand and descended their bodies towards the mattress.

After regaining her breath, Bra climbed on top of her mate and folded her arms above his massive, sweaty chest, resting her chin on them.

"Did work go well?" She asked him softly, tracing his jaw.

"Uh huh." Scatter replied as he stroked her messy hair "But work is the last thing I want to talk about tonight, how your day went with the kids?"

"I went shopping with Pan while Chi Chi and Bulma took the kids to the amusement park." Bra answered "They loved the roller-coaster, but your mother didn't let them ride more than once, and they whined on them to dine at McDonald's, but Chi Chi insisted that they eat an organic healthy meal at their house. I have to agree with her; I don't want our children to get used to greasy, over-salted food."

"What part did I miss today of Peter Pan?" Scatter loved watching her and hearing her voice when she reads to the kids.

"We've reached the part when Peter asks the children of the world if they liked fairies, Kitsune felt sorry for Tinker Bell, but Kakarot thought that the 'brat' got what she deserved, for what she did to Wendy."

"I bet your father would concur to that!" Scatter laughed.

"I guess he would." Bra chuckled seeing his point, and rolled over to her side.

Scatter rested his head on his palm and began caressing her stomach under the wrinkled sheets, "Any luck with finding a name yet?"

"Not so much. Kitsune wants to name her from these two female ninjas from a show she watches." Bra closed her eyes under his touch, his hands were always warm no matter what season it was. Scatter smiled.

"Tenten and Ino, huh?" Scatter wrinkled his nose "Not really good."

Bra then smiled softly at him. "You watch that show too, huh?"

Scatter nodded. "I was wondering where Kitsune got her moves."

"How 'bout Kisa?" Bra asked.

"Kisa?" Scatter contemplated "It has a nice ring to it, Kisa. How did you come up with it?"

"Kakarot suggested it."

"Really?" Scatter chuckled with disbelief "He came to me the other day and scolded me to why I made you pregnant with a girl."

"How did he get the idea?" Bra raised an eye brow.

"He and Kitsune had asked Gohan in their own childish way: what the thing that decides for women to be pregnant with boys or girls, and the professor explained to them scientifically, of course giving them the innuendo-free version."

"I love those two." Bra said solemnly "I always feel a horrible emptiness after I'm done with my chores, and no one is there to keep me company until you drive them back from school, except my father when he comes over for a refill at lunch time. My mother is determined to get him to learn how to cook. He cheats by coming over here to eat."

"Kisa will be a handful to you after she is born and you'll barely spare a minute for us." Scatter tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and it worries me that it will spark jealousy among my other children, and make them dislike their little sister." Bra sighed worriedly.

"Don't worry; you're a wonderful mother and I'm sure you'll manage out that they'll treasure her." Scatter reassured her.

"I hope so." Bra mumbled, fighting off sleep and in the next moment she was drowned in a sea of dreams.

Scatter tucked her tenderly and brushed a stray of hair away from her mouth; his hand reached out for the switch of the lamp and was lulled to slumber by her soft breathing and the beating of her heart.


	2. Okara and Ion

Okara and Ion

Okara ran the tips of her fingers gently over the thin strands of dark hair that covered the small head which rested against her shoulder. Satan City was quiet beneath her feet, the street lights dim, the pavement littered with the odd homeless person or stray cat. A light breeze blew through her hair and over the balcony. The infant in her arms stirred, fisting the fabric of her robe in one tiny hand. Okara glanced down, placed a kiss against the warm crown of her baby's head, and turned around to rest her hips against the railing.

She still ached, even three months after the labor and delivery. It had been difficult, to sum it up in one word. Nearly impossible, from what Okara remembered of it. Pain, the threat of losing her child, darkness, silence, and finally the screams of her newborn daughter. Labor didn't get much worse than hers, Okara thought. And now, three months later, her precious baby was sick.

Just a fever, Ion had told her, nothing to worry about. She wished she didn't worry, that she could fall asleep with the sound of her daughter fussing over the baby monitor, uncomfortable and sweaty, then cold. She'd cry, and Ion would say "Wait and see, baby, cuddling her is only going to make it worse."

But it didn't. Kaiya quieted the moment Okara lifted her into her arms, fussing only momentarily to let her mother know how horrible she felt. Okara had carried her onto the balcony of their condo tonight, hoping the warm night air might soothe the child better than the chilly air conditioning inside.

It seemed to work, but Kaiya didn't sleep, merely nuzzled her mother's neck, indulging in the familiar scent and feel. Okara ran her fingers gently up the infant's back, attempting to soothe away the uncomfortable heat. She closed her eyes, willing away the tiredness that came with 4 a.m. Kaiya stirred, made a noise, and Okara began to sing.

Her voice wasn't great, but she could carry a tune, her daughter seemed to find it particularly soothing. She relaxed instantly, made a noise of content. A mother's voice was a mother's voice, no matter what it sounded like. She continued with the same tune, caressing Kaiya's damp neck. She rocked slowly, side to side, closing her tired eyes and hoping the infant would fall asleep soon.

Okara opened her eyes when the balcony door slid open. Ion leaned against the door frame, half-naked, short hair tussled from tossing and turning. He held one of Kaiya's blankets in his hand, the pink one she loved so much. She was pretty sure he was glaring at her. Okara lowered her voice to a murmur and brought her lips to Kaiya's ear. The infant snuggled closer to her mother.

"She'll never fall asleep without you if you keep this up," Ion said quietly, still watching from the doorway. Okara shot him a glance that said _I really don't care_. She ran her fingers gently up and down her baby's back, held one hand out to Ion when she shivered once. Instead of handing her the blanket, Ion stepped forward and put his hands around Kaiya's torso. She made a noise of protest as Ion lifted her away from her mother, but she quieted the moment she laid eyes on her father.

Ion tucked the blanket around Kaiya and supported her small form with one hand. Okara reveled in the way he dwarfed the already small infant. They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. Then Ion reached out with his free hand, slid his warm palm under the shoulder of her bathrobe. She was unable to stifle a moan as his fingers probed the knotted muscles in her shoulders and neck. The feeling made her weak in the knees.

"You're exhausted," he said, and Okara caught the hint of irritation in his voice. "Go to bed." He wasn't asking.

Okara forced herself to open her eyes as his fingers worked their magic against the nape of her neck. "I can't sleep with her sick, Ion," she managed to say, but her voice was weak and tired. She _could_ sleep, she just didn't want to. And Ion knew it.

He sighed. "You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep this up. It's only a fever, Okara, she'll be fine in a few days. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"I'm not _worked up_." She was all but pouting.

Ion smiled, leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He brought his fingers up to caress her cheek, run his thumb over the dark circles under eyes so brown they were almost black. "I'm not going to stand here and pretend I know what it was like to give birth to Kaiya. I know it was painful, and I know I almost lost the both of you," he swallowed hard. "But she's strong, Okara, and so are you, but you're still a bit weak from the labor. If you don't get some rest you're going to end up back in the hospital."

His hand dropped to her flattened stomach. He could feel the sharp outline of her ribs, stifled his anger, and caressed the place where her large belly and his daughter once were. Kaiya fidgeted and expressed her discomfort with a distressed cry. Ion turned his attention on his daughter and un-tucked a corner of the blanket from around her. He rocked slowly from side to side until she quieted.

He looked back at his wife, who was leaning against the railing of the balcony, barely able to stand. Enough was enough. She was going back to bed whether she liked it or not. But for all the anger that burned within him, he couldn't shout at her, couldn't even manage to speak sternly. "Come back to bed," he said quietly, tugging on the knot of her bathrobe. She didn't object and allowed him to lead her inside, a steadying hand on the small of her back.

Ion shut and locked the door with one hand and watched carefully as Okara shed her bathrobe, only rocking unsteadily once before crawling into bed. She didn't lie down like he had hoped, but sat back against the headboard, staring at him. With a sigh Ion approached the bed and slid under the covers, propping himself up next to Okara. He placed a kiss on the crown of Kaiya's head as Okara slid up next to him.

She ran the back of her hand over Kaiya's forehead, smiled as the infant looked at her with sad eyes. "Go to sleep, baby," she murmured, placing a kiss near her temple and caressing the thin spattering of hair until the baby closed her eyes.

"You go to sleep too," Ion whispered, slanting a look at her. Okara gave him a tired, half-smile, before she leaned over to kiss him. It was slow and lazy, and just sexy enough to make him stir.

"I love you," she murmured, before shifting her lips to Kaiya's head. "And I love you," she said, checking to see if her daughter's eyes remained closed.

"We know," Ion said, reaching over and pulling Okara back for another kiss, this one chaste. "Now get some sleep."

Smiling at him, Okara lay down and closed her eyes, one hand sliding over Ion's abdomen; the intimate contact she always seemed to need to go to sleep. It seemed his daughter needed the same thing.

Ion smiled, and as he lay awake in bed, comforting his feverish child, he watched the city lights blink off one by one, and the sun begin to rise in a red line on the horizon.


	3. Camino and Pan

Camino and Pan

Pan watched him over the top of her novel, reading glasses perched precariously on her nose, thumb and forefinger gripping a tattered corner of the book. Camino was buttoning a shirt he had just pulled out of the closet and shrugged on, having just finished hitching on his trousers.

"It's Christmas Eve, why are you going into work?" she asked conversationally, flipping the page of her book and turning her attention from her husband back to the story.

"It's five a.m., why are you awake and reading?" he countered, smiling over at his wife. She smiled at the page, but didn't look up. He studied her for a moment. She sat crossed legged in the middle of their bed, the sheets draped over her lap. She wore a red silk nightie which he had given to her the previous Christmas. Her long fall of raven hair was not disheveled as it should have been after just awakening, but cascaded smoothly over her shoulders, the tips just skimming the tops of her breasts.

Obviously feeling his stare she looked up, eyebrows raised. She pushed her glasses more securely onto her nose and cocked her head to look at him. "By the look in your eyes I'd say you'd rather come back to bed than go into work." She flipped another page and read for a moment. "Why do you need to go in on Christmas Eve?"

"It's business, darling," he replied. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his wife, he proceeded to adjust his tie. "We all don't have the luxury of working from home." He knotted the tie wrong and grimaced at his reflection in the mirror on the closet door. He was about to untangle it and start over when she slid in front of him and grasped it with her nimble fingers.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have the imagination of a rock you'd be able to write books too," she said, managing to knot the tie in seconds. She grinned up at him and patted his chest gently. "You won't be too late, will you? Winry wants to open a present and I want to try to get her to bed at a decent hour. She gets so worked up over Santa Claus that it takes her hours to get to sleep." She grabbed the tie clip from the pocket of his blazer, which was hanging on the closet door, and clipped it onto his tie. She straightened it and stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

She smelled faintly of him, he noted. and smiled gently as she fell back to her normal height. "I'll be home early," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her more deeply. He tugged her towards him and lifted her with ease. He ran his palms over her thighs, brushing the hem of her nightie out of the way.

"Mm, you're naked under this thing," he murmured, as though enthralled by this discovery.

She snorted and wiggled from his grip. He dropped her to her feet and she brushed a hand through her hair, shooting him a sarcastic look. "I'm practically naked _wearing_ this thing," she said. "That's why you bought it."

"Damn right."

With another snort of laughter she brushed by him and headed towards the master bath. She turned to look at him when she reached the bathroom. "Dinner will be on the table by 7, Camino. Winry and I expect you home by 6."

He saluted her playfully, glancing away from the thigh skimming nightie to look his wife in the eye. She was glaring at him pointedly. "I'll be here, Pan, I promise."

She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Camino grabbed his blazer from the closet door.

"I love you," he called.

"I love you too, baby," was the reply, and the red nightie sailed into view and landed with a quiet rustle of fabric just outside the bathroom door.

Camino smiled and left the bedroom.

"Where Daddy?" the dark-haired two-year-old asked from her seat at the kitchen table, crayon poised above the mass of colorful scribbles.

Pan was chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter and glanced over her shoulder at her daughter. Winry was staring at her mother, propped up at the kitchen table on a stack of hardcover books because she refused to use the booster seat.

Pan turned back to the carrots she was chopping. "You know where Daddy is, baby." She finished with the carrots and dumped them into a pot, then she turned her attention back to her daughter.

Winry understood the silent question and dragged her crayon across the page while she answered, "Daddy working."

Pan smiled and turned back to the vegetables. They carried on in silence for a moment, Pan working on a turnip and Winry scribbling aimlessly over the pages of her Christmas coloring book.

Pan smiled again when the sound of crayon on paper stopped. "When he home?" was the question this time. She stopped chopping the turnip and turned to look at the time on the stove. She squinted through the steam rising from the pot of potatoes. Quarter to six.

"Soon, Winry," was Pan's response. She didn't have the time to take the small, ornamental clock from the top of the fridge and sit it in front of her daughter and try to explain when her father would be home. Then to watch the look of fascination on the little girl's face while she tried to understand the concept of time. The toddler never grasped the concept, but the fact that Winry seemed to think she understood always brought a smile to Pan's face.

Satisfied for the moment, the two-year-old returned to her coloring book.

No sooner had Pan dumped the turnip in with the carrots, filled the pot with water, and placed it on the stove with the potatoes, did the front door bang closed, echoing through the large foyer and into the kitchen.

"Daddy home!" Winry yelled, scrambling off of the chair and slipping twice on her way out of the kitchen. Pan listened to her little feet pounded across the floor, and then her squeal of delight as she leapt into her father's arms.

Pan adjusted the heat under each of the pots, checked the turkey in the oven, and then sat down at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of her. She was typing away, reading glasses back on her nose, gaze fixated at the screen, when Camino entered the kitchen, Winry on his hip.

Pan spared a smile for the both of them before turning her attention back to the computer screen. Camino crossed to her and leaned down to kiss his wife, catching her on the lips as Pan tilted her head towards him. Winry giggled happily as the pulled away.

"Kiss, Mommy, kiss!" she squealed, and Camino shifted his daughter so she could lean down and kiss her mother. Winry threw her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her sloppily. Pan chuckled and fiddled with something before she closed her laptop.

"How was your day?" she asked Camino, who was rounding the table to sit Winry in her original seat.

"Just like every other day, I suppose. Except Mom decorated my office for Christmas and I had to make sure I got all of the fake snow off of the documents that needed filing." He smiled at his wife, who chuckled, not surprised. "Why is Winry sitting on your face?"

Pan raised her eyebrows at Camino, who was holding Winry with one hand and reaching down to pick up a book that Pan had been using to boost their daughter so she could color at the table. She laughed when Camino showed her hardcover book which had her picture plastered over the back.

"She still won't use the booster seat?" he asked, replacing the book and sitting his daughter on the large stack of hardcovers. Pan simply shook her head, removing her reading glassing and placing them on her laptop.

"Santa Caus, Daddy. Look!" Winry was holding up the coloring book, showing her father the mass of scribbles she had been working on while Pan was preparing dinner. Camino smiled and took the coloring book from his daughter to study the coloring. He showed it to Pan, beaming.

It was a mass of colorful scribbles, the outline of Santa Claus barely visible through the rainbow of color. "It's beautiful, baby," Pan said to her daughter, who giggled and fidgeted happily in her seat. Camino murmured his agreement, kissing his daughter and returning the coloring book. Winry picked up her crayons and continued scribbling on the same picture.

Camino took a seat between his wife and his daughter, watching the toddler as she added more scribbles to the drawing. "And what is Santa Clause going to bring you, Winry?" Camino asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh of content while Pan got up to check on the vegetables and the turkey.

The little girl concentrated on her coloring for a moment before she stopped and looked up at her father. "Baby sister."

The cover of a pot clanging loudly against the kitchen counter as at slipped from Pan's hand. Camino turned to look at her grinning. Pan was smiling as she grabbed a towel from the cabinet next to her and began to mop up the mess she had made.

"That's not what you wrote in your letter," Pan said, exchanging looks with her husband.

"He know," the two year old answered simply, returning to her coloring while Camino bit his lip to suffocate the chuckles.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea too, Winry. Baby sisters and brothers are the best kind of Christmas gifts." Camino shot a grin at Pan, who rolled her eyes and tossed the damp towel at him. He caught it with ease and turned back to his daughter.

"What else did you ask Santa for?"

Winry stopped coloring again and looked at her father. "That all I want," she said, and added a few more scribbles to her coloring. "Fridge, Daddy," she said, holding up her coloring book. Camino took it from her, carefully tearing the page she had colored out of it.

Pan was watching her daughter intently, a small smile on her lips, as Camino got up to pin the coloring to the refrigerator. He placed a colorful magnet over it and looked at his wife. "You know what, Winry? I think that's all I want for Christmas too."

The snow was falling steadily but soundlessly as Pan rested her elbows on the railing of the upstairs balcony. There wasn't a breath of wind as she stared out over the sprawling front lawn, her mind wandering absently.

Camino crept up behind her, as soundless as the night. His hands slid onto the railing on either side of her, boxing her in. She smiled as he pressed his body against her back, bending to kiss her neck and breathe her in as she straightened up and covered his hands with her own.

"We struck gold with the train set," Pan said, enjoying the way his body fit against her own. "Even though all she wanted was a baby sister."

"Hm," Camino murmured absently as he feathered kisses across her exposed neck where her hair had been pulled out of the way and into a pony-tail. "That baby sister idea was a good one, too bad she's not going to get it." He trailed a hand lightly over Pan's belly and she closed her eyes but didn't respond.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring out over the endless lawn which was powdered with a thin layer of snow. The icicle lights hanging from the balcony railing and the gutters just behind them cast a yellow, romantic glow around them.

"You didn't open a present," Camino said quietly, the subdued mood not going unnoticed as he changed the topic.

Pan smiled, turning around in her husbands arms. She leaned back against the railing, looking up at him. The snow continued to fall silently around him, settling weightlessly on his short hair and the shoulders of his sweater. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the snowflakes to feather across her face. It made her feel like a child again, carefree and ecstatic about presents that would be waiting for her under a tree the following morning.

"I don't doubt you've bought me a wide selection of expensive jewelry, much of which I'll never wear as I have too much of it already." She let her head fall forward so she could look up at him and enjoy the way he gazed down at her, possessive and loving all in one stare.

Camino smiled as he bent down to kiss her gently, allowing the kiss to linger so they were wrapped in nothing but silence and snowflakes for several moments.

"Or more sexy lingerie that you look ridiculously gorgeous in," he said, breaking the comfortable silence

They both shared a laugh as Camino rested his forehead against Pan's, closing the distance which had been made when she had turned to face him.

"And _I_ don't doubt," Camino began, "that you've bought me some ridiculously long and complicated book that's won numerous awards and I won't have lived a proper life unless I read it. Which I probably won't, as you've bought me so many of them already and I can never manage to get through more than two chapters without falling asleep."

She swatted him playfully in the chest when he had finished, but she laughed with him as well.

Silence surrounded them once again as midnight surrounded them, the temperature began to drop, and the snow continued to fall.

"I got you something that you wanted," Pan said. "And I know for a fact that you're going to like it." She wasn't looking at him but tracing shapeless designs on his chest with her fingers.

"Really?" Camino said, intrigued, as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, but you can't have it now," she said, glancing up at him through thick eyelashes.

"I don't mind waiting until morning. Winry's asleep, you can keep me occupied until then," he suggested, dipping his head once again to cover her mouth with his own.

"I'm afraid you can't have it tomorrow, either," Pan said in between kisses, smiling slightly. "It's not quite. . .finished yet," she decided, reaching up and cupping Camino's cheek as she deepened the kiss. She rubbed her palm across the shadow of stubble, enjoying the erotic feelings it stirred in the pit of her stomach.

"Can I have a hint?" Camino asked, not sounding particularly concerned as he placed a hand on the small of Pan's back and tugged her closer before kissing her again, this time with more urgency.

"You can have a bit more than a hint, I think," Pan murmured when Camino released her lips, their breath mingling together before billowing away in the cold air. They were both breathing rather heavily and Pan was more aware of the frosty air around them with Camino's warm body pressed intimately against her own.

He waited for her response, resisting the urge to kiss her again. She brushed a thumb across his cheek and smiled, feathering her lips over his own.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, enjoying the way his body went stiff and he jerked back, eyes searching her face.

"Eight weeks pregnant, technically," Pan said conversationally, bringing herself to her tip-toes to kiss Camino's open mouth. She couldn't help but enjoy the look of pure shock on her husband's face. She would never grow tired of ruffling his always flawless composure.

He moved from shocked to ecstatic seconds later, however, and Pan was swept off her feet and kissed enthusiastically by Camino, who spun them around and leaned back against the railing so he could look up at her. She smiled down at him, enjoying the tight embrace of his arms around her waist as he grinned at her foolishly.

"God, I love you," Camino whispered as they stared at each other.

Pan wrapped her arms around Camino;s neck and kissed him, slowly and deeply. She kissed him until her stomach tingled, and the emotions he stirred within her made her dizzy.

"Merry Christmas, Camino," she murmured.

The snowflakes continued to swirl around them and a clock inside chimed midnight.


End file.
